1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transformation of a multidimensional video format, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of transforming a format of a multidimensional image so that the multidimensional image can be output by any type of display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital broadcasting, an analog signal, such as, video data, audio data, and other data, is transformed into a digital signal, the digital signal is compressed and transmitted, the compressed digital signal is transformed into the original analog signal, and the original analog signal is reproduced. Accordingly, digital broadcasting provides a high-quality service compared with conventional analog broadcasting. Research into reception and display of a three-dimensional image using this digital broadcasting technique is under way. To transceive and display a three-dimensional image, a multi-view image should be produced and transmitted. However, research into transmission and display of a stereo image precedes the research into the reception and display of the three-dimensional image due to the limitations of the current network environment.
A display device processes only an image format determined depending on characteristics of the display device. Since there are various types of display devices, a format of a multidimensional image should be transformed to conform to a predetermined format of a display device to display the multidimensional image.